For Her
by Mighty Pen
Summary: PG-13 for some swearing. Austin ponders why he REALLY should become the old Stone Cold again. WARNING: Smackdown! spoilers from 7/12


For Her 

For Her 

By Mighty Pen

Note: This fic contains spoilers from the 7/12 Smackdown! If you did not watch it and DO NOT want any spoilers, DO NOT READ!

Disclaimer: Names of characters belong to Titan Sports. Vince McMahon owns the World Wrestling Federation and World Championship Wrestling. Wrestlers own themselves. 

Summary: While Stone Cold is walking out of the arena, he is reconsidering his decision. Why should the old Stone Cold come back? 

*

"I NEED THE BEER SWELLING, FOUL MOUTHED SOB!" Vince screamed into the mike, spraying spit everywhere. He was a bit red, or a great deal red. He was trying to make Stone Cold Steve Austin turn into the old one. The one who actually cared about Debra and the one who didn't give a damn who he Stunnered. 

"I NEED THE STONE COLD WHO DOESN'T SING TO ME, WHO DOESN'T GIVE ME HUGS! WHO DOESN'T GIVE ME COWBOY HATS AS PRESENTS!" Vince continued with his screaming. Stone Cold reached in and tried to give Vince a hug, but Vince pulled away. "I NEED THE STONE COLD WHO DIDN'T TAKE SHIT FROM ANYBODY!" 

The crowd was at its feet, cheering. They wanted the old Stone Cold back! Who didn't? Stone Cold stood in the ring, staring at Vince. None of this was registering. Old Stone Cold? The one who didn't hug Vince? That's unbelievable. "I NEED THE OLD STONE COLD STEVE AUSTIN TO LEAD TEAM WWF INTO INVASION!"

The crowd was screaming. They were yelling at the top of their lungs, screaming for their old Stone Cold. Stone Cold shook his shiny, bald head. "Can't do it," He murmured. The cameras didn't pick it up. He exited the ring, leaving Vince as if he were about to cry. 

Almost at the entrance, he heard something wonderful. "GIVE ME A STUNNER, DAMN IT!" Vince yelled. The arena was now silent. Austin stopped dead in his tracks, and turned around. The crowd waited anxiously. Austin shook his head and kept on walking. 

"AUSTIN! STEVE! STONE COLD! AUSTIN! STEVE! STONE COLD! AUSTIN! STEVE!" Vince shouted. But it was no use. He wasn't coming back; everyone knew it in their hearts. "Son of a bitch," Vince murmured, exiting the ring. "I got to find him." Vince ran down the halls of the arena. 

The next thing the cameras panned on, was Austin and Debra walking to their car. He had the belt draped around his shoulder while Debra lugged the heavy things. Her arms were killing her. "Go, now, hurry up, get in the car." He ordered. Debra nodded. "Steve, this is really heavy." 

He glared at her. "Get in the damn car." Debra nodded solemnly. Bending her head under the hood, Steve nodded. "All right? Are you comfortable?" Debra nodded. "Very," She muttered. Steve got into the driver's seat. "Traffic tonight," He explained. "Very bad." 

Debra shrugged. "What can you do?" Steve snorted. "What can I do? What can I do? I am Stone Cold Steve Austin and I do not deserve to be stuck in traffic." Debra looked at him as if he were crazy. "All right, honey," She whispered, laying her head back on the seat. 

On the highway, Austin thought about what happened in the ring. Was it really so bad to become the old one again? Besides, more beer. Austin sighed. It wasn't about the beer… Although, that would be nice. It was about the people he cared about. He did care about Vince, he honestly and truly did. Besides, Vince got him to the top. So, becoming the old one would help Vince out. 

But there was someone else. She was in the backseat. At a red light, he turned to face her. Her blonde hair was all over her face and her hands were wrapped tightly around her stomach. Her eyes, though closed, as she was sleeping, they were a deep, yet bright blue. She was an angel, she was Debra… And she was his. 

Austin remembered when she was the Rock's manager. How furious he had been! But he made sure he was there when Rikishi was going to give her the stink face. Oh, he made sure he was there. Why? Because he cared about her, he wanted her to be safe… He loved her. 

As the green light started again, he took another glance at her, then turned his attention right back to driving. _You know she isn't happy about any of this. I always bully her, because I am the champion. You know it isn't right, Steve. _He thought. _For once, think of other people._

He stopped the car. Turning back around to the arena, he knew what he was going to tell Vince. The old Stone Cold would come back for Invasion. But it wouldn't be because of Vince's friendship, it would be… for her. 


End file.
